Kalos
by Jafs
Summary: Na confluência de mim mesma, eu encontrei você.


**Essa fanfic é o nono volume da série Ano Zero, que você pode encontrar em meu perfil.**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Suzune Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

Seus próprios passos silenciosos estavam deixando Matsuri nervosa.

Ela podia sentir um solo firme sob os seus pés naquele mundo fora de sua barreira, mas ela não podia ver nada além de branco. A única coisa que mostrava que ela estava fazendo algum progresso em sua caminhada eram as cadeiras flutuantes do qual ela se aproximava e deixava para trás.

Ela parou. Uma cadeira de metal rodopiante flutuou na frente dela. Com uma leve batida o enviou para longe.

A Lei dos Ciclos era um lugar desorientador!

Matsuri olhou para trás. Ela não estava segura se conseguiria voltar de onde veio. Algumas garotas que visitaram sua barreira haviam convidado ela para explorar esse mundo, mas ela havia recusado, tinha vergonha por não saber de nada.

 _Fui estúpida em tentar fazer isso sozinha._

A garota mágica verde fechou os olhos e os acessórios em seu cabelo começaram a brilhar. Audição, olfato, paladar, tato... Todos eles ficaram mais aguçados. Ela era como um radar agora, buscando qualquer sinal que pudesse ajudá-la.

Sons de pisar em materiais diferentes.

Matsuri não conseguia compreender o que significava aquilo, mas a fonte estava se aproximando a partir de um ponto alto. Ela olhou para cima e viu uma garota pulando de cadeira em cadeira com desenvoltura. De repente um portal com um símbolo de uma bruxa surgiu em pleno ar, por onde a garota entrou e ambos desapareceram.

Matsuri estava surpresa, pelo simples fato que era a primeira garota mágica que ela havia avistado. Ela não tinha noção do tempo que havia passado durante sua exploração, mas esperava ter encontrado alguém muito antes. O lugar devia ser vasto, mas também devia haver uma legião de garotas vivendo ali.

 _Onde está todo mundo?_ _Eu quero encontrá-las..._

Agora era um som ensurdecedor de uma marcha. Matsuri pulou de susto por ter sido tão de repente e desfez de seu feitiço. Ela se virou e viu a certa distância uma procissão. Eram dezenas de garotas mágicas lideradas por uma loira com armadura rosa que carregava uma bandeira com um símbolo de uma estrela de oito pontas, com coroa e asas.

Uma garota da procissão notou e acenou para Matsuri.

Ela timidamente acenou de volta e ficou vendo a procissão se distanciar. Ela queria encontrar garotas, mas não fazer parte de um batalhão.

A procissão desvaneceu até sumir. Matsuri forçou a vista, não estando certa se havia alguma espécie de neblina ou outra coisa.

Uma mecha de cabelo rosa desceu até altura de seus olhos, flutuando próximo da sua face. Ela recuou um pouco, surpresa, e então procurou pela origem. O que encontrou foram mais mechas que estavam circulando ela. Sentindo-se enjaulada, ela olhou envolta com pressa, procurando por uma saída.

Foi quando se deparou com dona do cabelo e seus olhos dourados fulgurantes. "Matsuri-chan! Oláááá!"

"Ahhh!" Matsuri pulou para trás, usando suas manoplas como escudo.

"Oh... Eu assustei você." A garota de cabelos rosa ficou desapontada consigo mesma. "Achei que o meu cabelo seria o suficiente para avisar você de minha presença."

"M-Madoka?" Matsuri ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você quer falar comigo?"

"Claro!" Madoka sorriu. "Eu estou feliz de vê-la aqui fora. Wehihi."

"Aqui fora..." Desde a primeira vez que a viu, Matsuri sempre achou aquela garota divina muito peculiar. Agia como se fosse uma criança algumas vezes, enquanto seu vestido branco, valorizando as características femininas de seu corpo, denotava a maturidade de uma mulher adulta.

"O que está achando?" perguntou Madoka.

Deixando Matsuri confusa. "Sobre... o quê?"

"Esse lugar." Madoka começou flutuar, abriu os braços e girou.

Matsuri recuou para evitar a longa saia e o cabelo da deusa.

Madoka pousou. "Você deve ter uma opinião, já que é a bruxa das cores."

"Bruxa das cores? Sim, eu sou..." Mesmo que tivesse aceitado essa verdade, era estranho falar daquilo tão casualmente. "Eu não estou muito tempo andando por aqui, mas esse lugar me parece mais vazio do que eu esperava."

O sorriso de Madoka ficou mais modesto.

E Matsuri mais nervosa. "N-No entanto isso está longe de ser verdade! Há outras garotas e... e cadeiras, muitas cadeiras. Cadeiras bonitas!"

"Você tem razão." Madoka assentiu. "A Lei dos Ciclos pode trazer grande solidão. É um lugar um tanto quanto... estéril."

A garota notou que o brilho dourado dos olhos da deusa haviam esmaecido ao ponto revelar um sutil tom rosa.

Foi só um momento, logo Madoka tinha um ar alegre. "É por isso que conto com vocês garotas para trazer as cores!"

"Sim..." Matsuri abaixou cabeça e sorriu de leve. "E uma grande variedade delas. Existem garotas não só de tudo quanto é lugar, mas até de outras épocas."

"Isso mesmo."

Com os grandes dedos metálicos de sua manopla, ela ajeitou um pouco do seu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto desviava o olhar. "Mas... isso não é caótico? Apesar que temos uma língua em comum..."

"E por todas serem garotas mágicas," Madoka complementou, "mas é verdade que há culturas diferentes, etnias, bandeiras... e até mesmo se forem de uma mesma nação, há inimizades entre algumas garotas."

"E não há lutas?" Matsuri juntou suas manoplas em seu peito. "O-Ou você consegue impedi-las?"

"Muitos dos conflitos mesquinhos terminam quando as garotas se vêem na mesma situação." Madoka pegou e acariciou uma de suas mechas. "Em alguns casos eu intervenho, mas não estou sozinha. Você viu as garotas."

"Eu vi?" Matsuri ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você se refere aquele grupo liderado por aquela garota de armadura?"

"Ela carrega uma grande fé e força, e uma boa amiga, garotas vêem um propósito em seguir ela," respondeu Madoka, "no momento elas estão em uma missão para subjugar algumas bruxas que estão causando distúrbios."

"Bruxas? Você quer dizer bruxas bruxas, né? Eu ouvi falar que algumas garotas não conseguem voltar ao normal."

"É verdade."

"Hmmm..." Pensativa, Matsuri deslizou aponta dos seus dedos metálicos em sua face. O assunto estava mudando, mas ela não tinha sanado suas dúvidas. "Mesmo se vocês conseguem evitar o conflito, ainda deve existir uma tensão constante. Deve ser muito difícil manter a paz com tantas garotas por aqui e com tantas que ainda virão."

"Espaço não é um problema." Madoka sorriu. "A Lei dos Ciclos é infinita."

"Ah..." Matsuri olhou para toda aquela brancura. "É... Eu pude sentir que esse lugar é enorme."

A deusa levantou o dedo e falou em tom professoral, "Não é enorme, é infinita. Algo está infinitamente longe tanto quanto está perto, é apenas uma questão de vontade."

A garota ficou surpresa. "Você quer dizer que posso ir aonde eu quiser se eu desejar isso?"

"O que você procura pode estar mais perto do que imagina. Se duas almas desejam se encontrar, assim será, mas se uma delas quer manter distância, então elas se repelirão."

Matsuri murmurou, "O que eu procuro..."

 _Suzune._

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Aquilo nunca seria possível e já tinha uma idéia do porquê, só precisava confirmar. "Então você consegue resgatar garotas do passado e do futuro, certo? Quando elas estão prestes a se tornarem bruxas."

Madoka permaneceu em silêncio.

Ela entendeu isso como um 'sim', então continuou, "Mas se a gema da alma for destruída..."

"Então nada posso fazer," respondeu Madoka.

Como tinha pensado. Matsuri segurou o pingente preso ao seu cabelo, sentindo o conteúdo dentro da pequena bolsa. Suzune se manteria viva em suas lembranças, assim como Chisato, Arisa e... "Espere." Ela levantou a cabeça com os olhos bem abertos. "Haruka..."

Madoka perguntou, "Haruka Kanade?"

"Sim! Ela..." Matsuri estava confusa. "Eu vi ela se tornar uma bruxa na minha frente. E-Ela não foi resgatada..."

"Você guarda memórias de um passado que não existe mais. Eu não permitiria que se esquecesse do tempo que vocês estavam juntas, mesmo que haja dor nele, pois os esforços e sacrifícios feitos nunca serão em vão." Madoka juntou as mãos e assentiu. "Haruka Kanade está aqui."

Matsuri abriu a boca com a notícia, mas não sorriu. A expressão séria da deusa dizia que havia algo errado.

"No entanto... Ela é uma dessas bruxas..."

Demorou para que Matsuri conseguisse dizer algo, "Po... Por quê...? Nada pode ser feito?"

"Ela está consumida pela culpa de algo que ela fez no passado. Algo que ela não compartilhou contigo." Madoka olhou para o infinito enquanto tocava nas gemas em seu peito. "Eu sei que você quer vê-la, mas ela não deve te reconhecer e, se ela a reconhecesse, eu não estou certa se não seria pior. Assim como a sua irmã."

"Ka..." O nome ficou preso na garganta de Matsuri. Era verdade, sua irmã também havia virado uma bruxa e deveria estar na Lei dos Ciclos também. Na última vez que havia falado com ela, Kagari tinha feito uma lavagem cerebral nela mesmo. "Ela permaneceu uma bruxa também..." Se sua irmã a reconhecesse, haveria apenas ódio.

"Em um caso, sim."

"Em um caso?"

Madoka franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você não se lembra?"

"Do quê?" Matsuri balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha esquecido de algo? Poderia ser que as suas memórias ainda estivessem alteradas pela magia da sua irmã mesmo após a morte dela? Foi então que percebeu as mechas de cabelo da deusa que circundavam ela se fechando, formando um casulo escuro. Não completamente escuro, pois as suas manoplas emitiam uma fraca luz verde.

E havia o brilho dourado dos olhos de Madoka, muito mais próximo do que antes. "Eu quero te mostrar algo."

Matsuri virou o rosto e assim que o fez, viu as mechas de cabelo se afastarem e o casulo desfazer.

Enquanto a deusa lamentava, "Ah não, acabei assustando você de novo. Irei resolver isso já!"

Matsuri ficou perplexa quando as longas mechas esmaeceram, desaparecendo na brancura da paisagem. Ainda mais ao ver que Madoka havia mudado, agora usava um vestido branco e rosa, com uma saia preenchida com babados. Seu cabelo agora era mais curto, com laços vermelhos, e uma única gema rosa presa ao seu pescoço. "O quê? Esses são o uniforme de uma garota mágica..."

"Não é melhor assim?" Com os seus olhos de ouro, Madoka deu uma piscadela e mostrou a língua.

"Hmmm... Talvez." Matsuri ainda estava processando aquilo quando Madoka chegou mais perto ainda, as saias de ambos os uniformes pressionando uma contra outra. Nessa distância ela pode reparar que a deusa era um tanto baixinha.

"Eu quero que você veja um pouco do que eu vejo," disse Madoka, "mas você se assusta fácil, então peço que feche os olhos."

Matsuri obedeceu ao pedido, mas sem idéia alguma do que seria. Logo sentiu a delicada luva da outra garota sobre a sua face, dedos pressionando suas pálpebras.

"Prontinho! Pode abrir agora."

Foi rápido. Assim que os dedos se foram, ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com a face sorridente de Madoka... e uma multidão de garotas atrás dela, todas com cabelos similares.

Não. Não era só os cabelos, mas todo resto, não era somente similares, mas familiares.

Era ela, incontáveis 'ela', espalhadas pelo branco sem fim, como plantações de arroz ondulando com o vento.

Vendo ela ficar boquiaberta, Madoka afirmou, "É o que está pensando. Todas estas são você que estão aqui na Lei dos Ciclos, vindas de cada universo, de cada possibilidade." Então ela puxou Matsuri por um dos dedos da manopla dela. "Venha! Não se preocupe, elas não vão sentir a nossa presença."

As duas entraram e caminharam em meio a multidão. Quando Madoka disse que ela veria um pouco do que a deusa vê, Matsuri não achou que seria tão literalmente. As outras Matsuri eram como espectros, ela não podia tocá-las nem ouvi-las. Algumas pareciam estar conversando com alguém, outras estavam distraídas com algo e tinha também aquelas indo para algum lugar, porém todas elas tinham algo em que comum que deixou a Matsuri que as observava curiosa. "Todas elas são mais jovens..."

"Elas vieram para cá com a idade que elas tinham," respondeu Madoka, enquanto um espectro atravessava ela, "mas elas vão crescer."

"Quer dizer que..." Matsuri arregalou os olhos. "Eu me tornei uma bruxa tão cedo?"

Madoka parou e se virou para ela. "Bem, você é um caso especial, Matsuri-chan, vinda de uma linha do tempo fragmentada."

A garota mágica verde não sabia qual face usar, "Linha do tempo fragmentada?"

Madoka gesticulou freneticamente, fazendo uma careta. "Eu sei! Eu sei! É algo meio complicado, não vou entrar detalhes. É muito nerd."

Matsuri continuava com a sua expressão congelada. "Ok."

"O que eu quero te explicar é que em outros universos bruxas jamais nasceram e o conceito de garotas mágicas como você conhece jamais existiu," Madoka pôs a mão sobre a gema dela, "mas os esperançosos desejos ainda fazem as almas delas brilharem."

Ela cerrou suas manoplas. "Então Kyuubey ainda faz contratos. Pelo bem do universo..."

Madoka assentiu.

"E ainda há as gemas da alma. Como elas são purificadas se não há bruxas e as sementes da aflição?"

"Elas não são."

A simples resposta da deusa provocou uma reação em Matsuri, não de confusão, mas de suspeita. Ela voltou a observar as versões mais jovens dela enquanto sua respiração tinha mais pausas.

Madoka aguardou em silêncio e com plena calma.

O contraste entre as duas cresceram. Matsuri endureceu a expressão de seu rosto. "Não..." Ela fechou os olhos com força. "Em outros universos, eu desejei curar a minha cegueira, né? Kyuubey me enganou..."

"Ela não te enganou." A resposta de Madoka fez a outra garota ter um sobressalto, mas ela continuou, "sem poder usurpar o ciclo de esperança e desespero em sua plenitude, Kyuubey não guarda o mesmo interesse que você deve estar se lembrando. Eles procuraram por outras formas de obter energia, nosso mundo se manteve apenas como um experimento promissor."

Matsuri perguntou a ela com uma intensa voz, "Como assim ele não me enganou?"

"Você perguntou o preço de seu desejo e ele disse que seria a sua vi-"

Com suas manoplas, Matsuri agarrou Madoka, que manteve a sua compostura. Os olhos dourados refletiam a raiva da outra garota.

"Isso é absurdo! Eu jamais aceitaria essa oferta!" Matsuri olhou para aquela vastidão de suas contrapartes de outros universos. "Jamais! Jamais..."

"Você não se lembra? Você nem sempre se encontrou com Tsubaki-san."

"Tsubaki..." Matsuri buscou se lembrar de sua infância, daquela mulher, não a aparência dela, mas de sua voz, de seu cheiro, de sua ternura... mas vinha acompanhada de imagens dela mesma e de sua irmã, onde tudo era tão frio e vazio. Ela tinha sensação que era a mesma época, mas não fazia o menor sentido.

"Depois da morte de sua mãe, o que você sentia de si mesma?"

Surpreendida por uma pergunta tão pessoal, Matsuri não sabia mais no que pensar. Foi então que notou de suas manoplas estavam escorrendo um líquido colorido, que manchava a saia de Madoka. Ela a soltou. "D-Desculpe..."

Madoka continuava calma, mas séria agora. "Eu sei o seu passado, mas eu quero ouvir de você."

Matsuri abaixou o olhar e suspirou. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes até conseguir falar, "Eu... Eu me via como um peso morto. Meu pai precisava trabalhar e minha irmã cuidava de mim. Ela me amava, mas... mas ela era apenas uma criança."

"Seu pai contratou algumas cuidadoras," disse Madoka, "Eram boas profissionais, porém evitavam um relacionamento afetuoso com vocês duas. Tsubaki-san nunca entrou em sua casa. Consegue se lembrar agora?"

Matsuri balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei."

"Você está com medo de saber, mas é importante," Madoka continuou, "Sem Tsubaki-san, sua auto-estima piorou muito e Kyuubey viu a oportunidade de fazer uma oferta. Poder enxergar sua família era o seu último pedido."

Matsuri abaixou o olhar, pressionou os lábios e assentiu, então perguntou, "Eles ficaram felizes?"

"Sim. Eles não conseguiam acreditar nesse milagre, atribuíram a recuperação de sua visão ao espírito da sua mãe. Seu pai procurou esconder ocorrido para que você não fosse parar nos noticiários."

Matsuri voltou a olhar para Madoka, "E minha irmã? Ela não sabia?"

"Kyuubey havia contatado apenas para você. Durante todo o tempo que lhe restava, mesmo quando você estava perdendo as forças, você escondeu isso dela."

Aquilo parecia surreal. Matsuri cobriu sua boca com uma de suas manoplas. "Eu... enganei a todos. Eu não... Eu..."

Com um sutil sorriso, Madoka declarou, "Vocês são tão parecidas."

"Hã?"

"Talvez você possa entender melhor o que sua irmã fez agora." Madoka examinou as manchas coloridas em sua saia, em especial o verde e roxo e como elas se complementam. "Somente assim vai poder realmente perdoá-la."

"E eu quero... obrigada." Matsuri engoliu seco, tentando não chorar. "Mas o que aconteceu depois?"

"Depois que você foi levada pela Lei dos Ciclos?" Madoka fechou os olhos. "Seu pai se desesperou, enquanto sua irmã imediatamente suspeitou que tinha algo haver com o milagre que havia ocorrido. Ela se arriscou a explorar a cidade sozinha, procurando por respostas." Então Madoka os abriu lentamente. "E Kyuubey as tinha."

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Matsuri. "Não me diga que..."

Madoka não obedeceu ao pedido dela. "Ele fez a mesma oferta. Devido às circunstâncias, sua irmã não tinha mais paciência e desejou que Kyuubey contasse a verdade sobre você. Quando ela descobriu, ela logo veio para cá."

"Então..." Matsuri virou a face. "Meu pai perdeu suas duas filhas, não importa como..."

Madoka não disse nada e abaixou o olhar. Uma veia negra havia surgido em seu antebraço. Ela cobriu com a sua mão e respirou fundo, quando retirou ela não estava mais ali.

Matsuri olhou para uma das 'outras Matsuri' que estava abrindo a boca para falar. "Aquela ali está conversando com quem? Seria..."

Madoka abriu um sorriso. "Sim, sua irmã."

"É bom saber..." Ela continuou observando. Apesar da história que acabara de ouvir ser trágica, ela tinha certa sensação de satisfação, talvez esse fosse o melhor fim. Algo chamou a sua atenção, uma das versões dela parecia ser mais alta que as outras.

Madoka a seguiu.

Matsuri se deparou com alguém igual a ela, estranhamente sentada em uma pilha de livros, parecia estar concentrada, assistindo alguma coisa. "Essa tem a minha idade."

"Alguns meses mais nova," respondeu a garota de cabelos rosa, "ela é um caso especial, assim como você."

"Caso especial?" Matsuri ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. "Seria sobre aquela linha do tempo frag-"

Uma estranha manifestação estava ocorrendo diante da garota mágica verde. Era uma nuvem de estática que ganhava a forma de uma pessoa pálida, com um manto branco que cobria o seu corpo, enquanto a sua face era difícil de discernir.

Matsuri sabia bem o porquê, era por causa do miasma. "Um demônio?!" Ela preparou suas manoplas, em uma postura de luta.

O demônio desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

Contudo, não seria o mesmo para as memórias de Matsuri. Ela olhou para Madoka. "Um demônio..."

Ela deu uma piscadela. "Eu fiz isso para ajudar a você a se lembrar."

E estava funcionando. Estava vindo um atrás do outro, sobrepujando ela. "Eu me lembro de Tsubaki... do uniforme de garota mágica dela! E com ela estava..."

"Suzune-chan."

Matsuri ficou boquiaberta ouvindo aquele nome de Madoka.

"Nesse mundo, ela tinha cubos da aflição suficiente para manter a gema dela e de Suzune-chan purificadas. Ela nunca desapareceu."

"Sim..." Matsuri desviou a olhar e começou a piscar, em uma expressão de estranhamento. "E ela trouxe Suzune para nossa casa."

Madoka assentiu. "Seu pai insistiu, Tsubaki-san havia compartilhado com ele sobre ela. Não foi uma decisão precipitada."

Matsuri concordou, "As primeiras vezes que Suzune veio, era apenas como visitante. Ela e a minha irmã se deram muito bem, afinal ela podia brincar com alguém que podia enxergar..."

Madoka olhou para ela de forma inquisitiva.

Matsuri sorriu. "Eu estava feliz também, a casa estava muito mais viva desde a morte da mamãe." Mas logo parou. "Quando Suzune passou a morar conosco, Kyuubey falou comigo pela primeira vez."

"Com duas garotas mágicas vivendo com vocês isso era inevitável."

Matsuri tocou em sua gema verde presa em seu cabelo. "Tsubaki... Tsubaki descobriu e teve uma conversa muito séria comigo. Sobre os demônios e de como é perigoso ser uma garota mágica, que a cura da minha cegueira não valeria o risco, a medicina está sempre avançando..."

"Kagari-chan tinha outra opinião."

"Sim..." Madoka já devia saber a história, mas Matsuri continuou a contar com as suas próprias palavras, conforme as lembranças chegavam. "Ela já sabia das garotas mágicas através de Suzune, um segredo guardado entre as duas. Suzune contou para a minha irmã que ela tinha sido salva por Tsubaki dos demônios, mas ela havia chegado tarde demais para salvar seus pais. Ela desejou ser uma garota mágica como Tsubaki, pois se ela tivesse sido como Tsubaki naquele trágico momento, seus pais poderiam estar vivos."

Madoka assentiu. "Sua irmã não queria perder mais ninguém também."

"Era difícil conviver com Tsubaki e Suzune, sabendo que elas podiam estar arriscando a vida delas em um dia ou outro." Matsuri pressionou os lábios. "Tsubaki estava mais nervosa depois que ela conversou comigo. Minha irmã temia que ela fosse embora, então fizemos um pacto."

Houve um silêncio, onde Madoka aguardou.

Matsuri balançou a cabeça e sorriu com a ingenuidade. "Nós se tornamos garotas mágicas juntas. Eu desejei curar minha cegueira, enquanto minha irmã desejou guardar nossa família de todo o perigo. Tsubaki não gostou do que nós fizemos, mas ela não iria nos abandonar."

Madoka então falou, "Com a sua milagrosa cura, foram anos de completa felicidade para sua família."

"Meu pai até pediu Tsubaki em casamento, mas ela recusou. Não importava." Matsuri cruzou suas manoplas sobre o seu peito, sentindo-se mais aquecida. "Estávamos crescendo e lutando contra os demônios juntas." Contudo seu coração acelerou. "Até aquela noite..."

Madoka juntou as mãos. "Sua irmã."

"Kagari tinha grande afinidade com o perigo. Ela podia pressentir, ela era até capaz de ler a mente de alguém se tal pessoa quisesse fazer mal a nós, mas, principalmente, ela podia manipulá-lo," Matsuri disse com amargura, "aquela noite era como as outras, mesmo assim eu me lembro que a minha irmã disse para tomarmos cuidados. Nós fizemos isso, ninguém tentou fazer algo diferente, mas não fora suficiente."

Madoka viu a outra respirar fundo.

"O principal papel de Suzune era de abater demônios que estivessem dispersos para manter nossos flancos seguros. Ela me disse que estava matando um quando se viu cercada por um grupo deles. Eles haviam renascido de cubos da aflição, aparentemente deixados para trás por outra garota mágica. Ela acabou gravemente ferida." Matsuri se abraçou. "Eu ouvi os apelos dela, mas minha irmã já estava a caminho, ela tinha sentido antes. Ela usou sua magia e atraiu a atenção de todos os demônios para ela, era demais... Quando eu e Tsubaki chegamos, ainda havia alguns demônios. Nós acabamos com eles, mas..." Ela fechou os olhos.

Madoka também.

A voz de Matsuri era dolorosa. "Minha irmã... só havia pedaços. Nós tentamos purificar a gema da alma, mas escurecia rápido demais, então ela desapareceu."

"Ela está aqui."

"Naquela época nós ouvimos falar sobre a Lei dos Ciclos, mas acreditar era tão difícil..." Matsuri balançou a cabeça. "Tsubaki não tinha coragem de dizer ao meu pai que Kagari não iria voltar. E-Ela disse que iria procurar por ela e nos deixou, levando Suzune consigo. Era tão cruel presenciar a esperança de meu pai..." Ela rangeu os dentes, enquanto reabria os olhos. "Felizmente havia um estoque de cubos das aflições, mas eu temia que tivesse que caçar demônios sozinha cedo ou tarde. No entanto, um dia, Suzune retornou. Tsubaki havia desaparecido também."

"Tsubaki-san se sentia responsável por todas vocês, ela não conseguiu suportar," comentou Madoka.

"Eu sei... Meu pai ficou feliz com a volta dela, eu também, mas eu não estava aliviada, pois Suzune estava diferente. Ela me contou que havia discutido com Tsubaki sobre de quem era culpa. Com o desaparecimento de Tsubaki, Suzune passou acreditar que ela era culpada de tudo. Ela até me disse que ela havia 'matado' as duas."

Mantendo uma expressão serena, Madoka observou Matsuri contrair os músculos da sua face.

"Nós não estávamos em condições para lutar contra demônios, mas os cubos estavam acabando. Era uma noite muito difícil, Suzune estava sendo imprudente. Eu podia sentir a raiva em cada ataque dela, sem levar em consideração o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Ela acabou sendo cercada que nem aquela vez." Lágrimas começaram a descer pela face dela. "Eu dei tudo de mim para salvá-la. Meu corpo foi... dilacerado. Nós derrotamos eles, mas eu não tinha mais forças, eu não podia usar os meus braços para purificar minha gema e Suzune estava muito ferida também. Foi quando surgiu uma luz, eu achei que fosse mais demônios, mas..."

Madoka sorriu. "Era eu."

Matsuri assentiu rapidamente. "Eu me lembro agora que você disse que eu não precisava ter medo, mas eu temia, temia que Suzune me visse desaparecer, assim como Tsubaki e Kagari. Eu não queria, mas quando ela perguntou quem era você, então..."

Em um longo suspiro, Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Foi um universo muito peculiar. Suzune-chan depositou muita culpa sobre os ombros dela, esquecendo da vontade de Kagari-chan. Sua irmã é uma pessoa muito apaixonada, que vai ao extremo por algo, pelo melhor ou pior."

"Você tem razão... e eu acredito que Suzune também era."

Madoka continuou, "Você também é uma pessoa com grande paixão."

Matsuri franziu a testa. "Eu?! Eu não acho que..."

"Você não tem uma promessa?"

A pergunta fez Matsuri franzir ainda mais.

"Apesar de tantas tragédias, você não fraquejou e mantém até agora, pois você sente que isso é uma parte dela que você carrega consigo. Suzune está tão grata de ter você em sua vida."

Os olhos de Matsuri cintilaram com as novas lágrimas e não conseguiu mais segurar seu choro.

Madoka a abraçou, sem falar nada, não havia mais nada a dizer.

No branco silêncio, o lamento ecoou, carregando consigo a dor da bruxa.

Matsuri abriu a boca e exalou. Vendo as outras Matsuri sorrindo havia ajudado a ela parar.

Sentindo as manoplas gentilmente a empurrando, Madoka se afastou.

"Muito obrigada," disse Matsuri, expressando um sutil sorriso, "eu me sinto mais leve agora, mais forte."

"Você fez a coisa certa."

Matsuri sorriu mais, enquanto secava as suas lágrimas. Ela retornou olhar para as outras Matsuri. "Acho que já tomei muito de seu tempo, você deve ter tantas garotas para visitar e conversar..."

"Wehihi, eu sempre estou ocupada." Madoka deu uma piscadela e levantou o dedo. "Mas não se preocupe~! Eu amo o que faço."

"Haha, imagino..." Matsuri olhou para o céu branco e as cadeiras flutuantes. "Você disse que basta eu querer, então se eu pensar em minha barreira, eu estarei lá."

"Oh... Eu pensei que você queria ir ali."

"Hã? Ali onde?" Matsuri seguiu o olhar dourado até a outra Matsuri que estava sentada sobre a pilha de livros, então arregalou os olhos. "É-É possível?"

Madoka pôs as mãos na cintura e se inclinou para ela. "Claro!"

"Isso seria estranho..." Matsuri coçou a sua testa.

"Qual o problema? É você."

Ela não tinha argumentos contra aquela afirmação, mas o receio persistia. "E como?"

"Isso só você pode responder," disse Madoka.

Ainda confusa com aquela idéia, Matsuri decidiu por se aproximar mais da outra versão dela.

Enquanto Madoka permaneceu onde estava. "O que ela está fazendo?"

Essas eram as respostas que ela precisava encontrar. Matsuri pôs sua cabeça sobre ombro da outra Matsuri, focando na direção que ela continuava olhando.

"O que ela está pensando?"

Devia ser algo muito importante, ela sentia isso. A cabeça parecia estar fervendo com tantas lembranças para organizar, ela teria como se lembrar de suas outras vidas na Lei dos Ciclos?

O branco se foi, o vazio foi preenchido. A atmosfera havia mudado completamente, um sutil tom amarelado, o cheiro de páginas velhas. Matsuri se deu conta que estava olhando para um tabuleiro com pequenas pedras redondas, brancas e pretas, dispostas sobre ele formando grupos de acordo com a cor. O tabuleiro estava sobre outras pilhas de livros, que formavam uma mesa improvisada.

Na verdade o piso e as paredes, até mesmo teto, eram construídos com livros, de capas diferentes, tanto em suas cores como os títulos escritos com runas.

"Espere, você está trapaceando de novo."

Aquela voz. Matsuri olhou para pessoa que estava sentada a sua direita. Olhos vermelhos como o fogo, um longo cabelo solto da cor de cinzas. A gema vermelha da alma da garota mágica ficava em um pingente pendurado em seu pescoço e o seu uniforme era um sobretudo cinza e branco.

"Suzune~~, oh Suzune~... Vai começar a chorar de novo, que má perdedora."

Matsuri olhou para a pessoa que estava sentada a sua esquerda. Era parecida com ela, mas tinha olhos roxos, a mesma cor da gema da alma que ficava em seu peito, no centro de uma decoração em forma de borboleta. Seu cabelo roxo escuro tinha longas mechas formando arcos atrás da cabeça, um para cada lado. Seu vestido com saia também era predominantemente roxo, com a sua cintura e barriga expostas, e um grande laço amarelo amarrado em suas costas.

"Eu ainda não perdi," disse Suzune, "mas eu sinto que o tabuleiro estava diferente antes, você mexeu com a minha percepção dele, Kagari."

Estupefata, Matsuri não sabia mais para quem olhar.

Kagari cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. "Eu não preciso fazer uma lavagem cerebral para derrotar você em _Go_. Estratégia e objetivos de longo termo nunca foram os seu pontos fortes, uhummmm~..."

Suzune semicerrou o olhar e deu um sorrisinho. "Você é que não tem coragem de desafiar alguém em algo que você acha que ela é 'inferior' a você."

Kagari ficou séria. "Eu não vou ficar ouvindo acusações. Nós temos alguém para resolver isso, certo mana?"

Com os olhos tão abertos quanto a boca, Matsuri disse, "Oi?"

"O que foi?" perguntou Kagari.

"Eu..." Matsuri olhou para Suzune, que também estava um pouco confusa. Era verdade, ela era a árbitra daquele jogo, ela tinha que se lembrar, não, as memórias já estavam em sua mente, sempre estiveram. Cada pedra que foi sendo colocada no tabuleiro, cada território formado, cada captura... Ela havia prestado atenção em tudo. "Eu apenas não gosto de ver vocês duas brigando."

Kagari suspirou e retornou sua atenção para Suzune com desaprovação. "Viu o que você começou? Deixou ela triste..."

A garota mágica cinza não cedeu. "Se você não tivesse trapaceado nada disso teria acontecido."

"Eu não trapaceei!" Kagari sorriu para Matsuri. "E minha queridíssima irmã vai confirmar isso, não é?"

Vendo sua irmã erguer as sobrancelhas, Matsuri compartilhou o sorriso. Sim, ela se lembrava de tudo. "Desculpe Suzune, por minha irmã ter trapaceado de novo. Em um momento eu notei que você estava cometendo erros bobos e perdendo, mas você estava confiante em suas jogadas, como se estivesse certa que estava vencendo."

"Você nem hesitou..." Kagari entristeceu, abaixando o olhar. "Como uma irmã pode ser tão cruel com a outra..."

"Eu sabia!" exclamou Suzune. "Quando é que você vai aprender a competir de forma limpa e direta?"

Matsuri não havia terminado. "Eu também preciso dizer que Suzune não foi honesta neste jogo."

Os olhos vermelhos da garota se arregalaram enquanto seu corpo estremecia.

Já os olhos roxos da outra ficaram mais vivos. "Oh, sério~?"

Matsuri assentiu. "Irmã, teve uns momentos que você não estava prestando atenção no tabuleiro, então Suzune criou miragens para trocar as cores de algumas pedras para enganar você."

"Que interessante~, ela usou a magia de Tsubaki para algo tão..." Kagari pôs sua mão com luva roxa na frente de sua boca e sussurrou, "... imoral..."

"Eu não devia ter feito isso." Suzune rangeu os dentes. "Mas eu sabia que você iria trapacear, eu queria compensar."

"Você não estava absolutamente certa disso, era só uma suposição." Tomada pela epifania, Kagari apontou para ela. "Isso quer dizer que você trapaceou primeiro!"

Suzune retorquiu, "Você já tinha a intenção de trapacear antes mesmo de o jogo começar!"

"Você está tentando livrar sua cara com isso?!" Kagari sorriu com malícia. "Suzune~~, não se acanhe~, admita, você queria sentir o gostinho de vencer alguém melhor do que vocêÊêÊê~."

"Só se for a de melhor trapaceira. Ao menos eu posso tentar livrar a minha cara..."

Matsuri estava encolhida em meio aquela calorosa discussão entre as duas. Foi quando ouviu o som de um sino e o de varrer, havia alguém lá fora. Ela se levantou, sem que elas percebessem, e foi até uma saída.

Era uma visão fantástica.

Onde ela estava de fato era uma casa construída com livros. O quintal estava repleto de cerejeiras floridas, contrastando com o céu amarelo. As pétalas caíam continuamente, cobrindo todo o terreno.

E havia uma mulher usando uma vassoura para limpá-lo, uma que Matsuri conhecia muito bem.

Com um longo cabelo preto e olhos violeta, vestindo um quimono com a parte superior vermelha e a inferior roxa, separadas por um cinturão amarrado com um laço amarelo atrás, Tsubaki Mikoto notou a presença. "Oi."

Caminhando sobre as pétalas, Matsuri se aproximou dela lentamente.

Tsubaki parou o que estava fazendo. "Elas estão brigando de novo, não é? Você deve estar cansada disso." Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Acho que elas nunca irão se acostumar com a paz."

Matsuri a abraçou com força.

"Eh?!" Surpreendida, Tsubaki deixou cair a sua vassoura. "O que aconteceu?"

Pressionando sua face no corpo dela, Matsuri não sabia descrever o que sentia. "Eu... apenas... tive muita vontade de fazer isso."

"Oh..." Tsubaki acariciou a cabeça de sua protegida, foi quando notou algo. "O que é isso preso em seu cabelo?" Era um pingente com um sino e uma pequena bolsa. Tsubaki puxou o pingente de seu próprio cabelo e comparou, confirmando que ambos eram iguais.

Matsuri viu aquilo sem saber o que dizer.

Mas Tsubaki sorriu. "Você se lembrou de algo?"

"Sim..." Se esforçando para não chorar, Matsuri abaixou cabeça e assentiu rapidamente.

Enquanto Tsubaki olhou para o céu. "Veja!"

Matsuri ergueu cabeça. Com o amarelo como pano de fundo, havia uma grande aurora cor de rosa dançando no firmamento.

"Madoka está nos observando," afirmou Tsubaki.

Matsuri estava certa disso, tanto que ela moveu lábios sem fazer som algum, formando palavras.

" _Obrigada por tudo._ "

* * *

 **E com isso chegamos ao fim do arco da Matsuri, mas, claro, a série não terminou ainda.**

 **Quem leu os outros volumes talvez tenha notado um padrão depois de 'Visionária'. Em 'Guardião' foi uma história com Kyouko e Sayaka, já 'Amor' o foco maior foi com Nagisa e Mami.**

 **Sim, a próxima fic 'Memento' será com Madoka e Homura. Sendo os personagens principais da franquia, será uma história muito especial. Ela deverá ser tão extensa quanto 'Guardião', quiçá maior, ainda há muito o que definir.**

 **Sejam pacientes ou façam contratos com Kyuubey, fica ao critério de vocês. Haha!**

 **Jafs**


End file.
